A veces no es demasiado tarde
by Pequenya
Summary: Inazuma Eleven GO. Shindou no comprende el motivo por el que su amigo últimamente lo evita. ShindouxKirino  Yaoi .


_Letra en cursiva = flashback._

* * *

><p>Tras el partido con el instituto Tengawara el entrenador Endo, muy satisfecho con el resultado, decidió darles un día libre sin entrenamientos.<p>

Kirino aún no se creía lo que había sucedido durante aquel partido, el cambio radical que había sufrido Shindo, y todo por ese chico nuevo, Matsukaze. Pero también se sentía como un inútil. No podía evitar pensar que solo era un cobarde que le había dado la espalda a la persona que más quería simplemente por miedo al Quinto Sector. Realmente no se merecía ser el mejor amigo de Shindo, ni mucho menos sentir aquello por él. Era un miserable.

Shindo llevaba un par de días preocupado por su amigo pelirosa el cual no le hablaba, apenas le miraba y ni siquiera le esperaba para que volvieran juntos a casa después de clase como solían hacer. Y eso le asustaba, le daba miedo perderlo por el fútbol… no. Por el Quinto Sector. Le dolería demasiado. Así que decidió aprovechar aquella tarde libre para proponerle algo que hacer, necesitaba hablar con él a solas.

-Kirino –le llamó, acercándose a su mesa.

-Dime –respondió sin levantar la cabeza mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas.

-Quería saber si…, bueno, si tenías algo que hacer esta tarde.

La pregunta pilló desprevenido al ojiazul.

-Pues… ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Quería proponerte que saliéramos a dar una vuelta o algo, como hacíamos antes los fines de semana, ya sabes, para distraernos y olvidar un poco el fútbol.

-No sé si podré, tengo mucho que estudiar y cosas que hacer y no creo que tenga tiempo… -soltó tan rápido que las palabras se atropellaban a la vez que se levantaba de golpe y se dirigía a la puerta de clase.

El moreno le agarró por la muñeca antes de que se le escapara.

-Deja de evitarme, por favor, sal conmigo esta tarde –prácticamente gritó.

El pelirosa abrió los ojos de par en par, totalmente sorprendido.

-Está bien, lo haré –accedió. –Pero la próxima vez procura no gritarlo en clase.

Solo entonces Shindo se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo les estaba mirando y algunos con cara de sorpresa, probablemente pensando alguna cosa que no era, como solían hacer.

-Te espero a las 6 –dijo, más bajo esta vez, antes de dejar marchar a su amigo.

* * *

><p>Cuando el pelirosa llegó a casa, se encerró directamente a su cuarto y se echó a llorar. Se sentía tremendamente fatal, por todo, y no sabía qué hacer. Y, encima, no podía contárselo a nadie. Antes solía hablar con Minamisawa, pero desde que las cosas habían empezado a ir mal estaba insoportable. ¿Qué iba a hacer?<p>

No es que fuera la primera vez que salía con Shindo, pero sí desde que todo cambiara y… bueno, era difícil para él. Es decir, ¿cómo podría salir con el chico que le gustaba pretendiendo que nada pasaba? Era imposible. Pero tampoco podía no presentarse. Odiaba ser adolescente.

* * *

><p>A las seis puntualmente Shindo llegó al lugar donde siempre quedaba con Kirino, y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que el otro apareciera.<p>

El pelirosa se había puesto unos vaqueros y una sudadera negra, mientras que el otro llevaba los pantalones y la camisa que siempre usaba en su casa.

-Hola –saludó el pelirosa.

-Hola –contestó el otro.

De repente se sentían como dos completos extraños.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó el defensa.

-Pues… eh, bueno… ¿qué te parece si nos tomamos un helado?

-Me parece genial.

Empezaron a andar en completo silencio, cada uno sopesando lo que deberías decirle al otro.

-Shindo –se adelantó Kirino. -¿Para qué me has invitado a salir?

-Somos amigos, ¿tiene que haber alguna razón?

-Sí para que lo hayas hecho después de tanto tiempo, no es que me moleste ni nada, es decir, me gusta que salgamos juntos y eso pero… -decidió callarse.

-Lo cierto es que necesitaba hablar contigo –admitió el castaño. –Hace unos días que estás raro y no haces más que evitarme y no sé por qué. ¿Acaso es por lo del partido?

-No pensé que te darías cuenta… -murmuró el otro.

-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Eres mi mejor amigo. De hecho, ¿cuánto hace que lo eres? ¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas de cómo nos conocimos?

* * *

><p><em>Era un día bastante lluvioso y Kirino caminaba felizmente con su paraguas nuevo rumbo al parque, cuando vio a un niño llorando.<em>

_-Hola –se acercó a él. -¿Qué te pasa?_

_-He… perdido…mi… balón –le contestó entre sollozos._

_-Pero no hace falta que llores por eso. Yo te ayudaré a buscarlo._

_-¿De verdad? –preguntó, mirándole esperanzado._

_-Por supuesto, pero ven, métete conmigo en el paraguas o te resfriarás –le instó, tomándole de la mano.- Por cierto, me llamo Kirino._

_-Yo Shindo, mucho gusto._

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? Fue entonces cuando empecé a jugar al fútbol –contestó con una media sonrisa. –Hemos llegado.<p>

* * *

><p>Salieron de la heladería, cada uno con su tarrina llena hasta arriba.<p>

-¿Quieres probar? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo extendiendo su helado el uno hacia el otro.

Se miraron ligeramente asombrados y rompieron a reír.

-Supongo que es la costumbre, ¿verdad? –dijo Kirino, metiendo la cuchara en el helado del otro, mientras él hacía lo mismo.

-Pues sí, y eso que hacía mucho que no veníamos. No recordaba lo buenos que estaban los helados de aquí.

Se sentaron en un banco a comerse el helado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué has estado raro estos días? –volvió a sacar el tema Shindo.

-Shindo… ¿esto me lo estás preguntando como capitán o como amigo? –preguntó el ojiazul sin apartar la vista de su helado.

-¿Eh? Pues como amigo, claro, porque… bueno, tenía un poco de miedo de estarte perdiendo y no saber por qué…

-Te evitaba porque… estaba decepcionado de mí mismo –admitió. –En el partido contra Tengawara no hice nada por ayudarte, simplemente me quedé quieto mirando mientras tú luchabas con los novatos. Y, al final, hasta Sangoku-sempai tuvo el valor de ayudaros, pero yo…fui un cobarde, tenía miedo. Perdóname.

-Pero a mí eso no me importó, en serio, no tenías que evitarme, Kirino. Fue peor no saber por qué te estabas alejando de mí…

-Shindo, es que… eso no es todo –suspiró.

-¿Hay algo más? –escrutó al otro en busca de una respuesta, pero tenía la cabeza agachada y no podía verle los ojos.

-Últimamente me he dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí… y ya no puedo callarme más… Shindo yo… te quiero. Estoy enamorado de ti.

El castaño se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir.

-Si no quieres decir nada está bien. Sé que es raro, que los dos somos chicos y eso… Pero bueno, todo el mundo ha dicho siempre que parezco una chica, pensé que eso ayudaría –dijo con algo de amargura. –Supongo que será mejor que me marche –añadió, levantándose.

-Espera –le retuvo sujetándole la mano.

El pelirosa se giró para encontrarse a Shindo, también de pie, frente a él.

El castaño suavemente se acercó al otro para depositar un beso en sus labios.

-Yo… también te quiero, eres muy importante para mí, pero hasta ahora no había tenido el valor de decírtelo. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

-Por supuesto – sonrió Kirino, devolviéndole el beso.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Mi balón! –exclamó el pequeño Shindo abrazando el esférico.<em>

_-¿Ves? A veces no es demasiado tarde para hacer algunas cosas –replicó Kirino sonriendo a lo que el otro solo asintió._

_-Kirino… a partir de ahora… ¿podemos ser los mejores amigos?-preguntó con timidez._

_-¿Eh? ¡Pues claro! – respondió abrazándolo, por lo que se le cayó el paraguas. –Oh, ha dejado de llover._

_- ¡Venga! ¡Juguemos al fútbol!_

* * *

><p>Sí, hay veces que nunca es demasiado tarde para algunas cosas, pensó Kirino mientras besaba a Shindo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hay que ver que cursi soy a veces... En fin, tras mucho sin escribir vuelvo con mi nuevo trauma, ¡yuju! Y se lo dedico a la loca del fudotástico xD<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado, cofcodreviewscofcof.**

**Bye~**


End file.
